


漫展梗（情人节贺文）

by DKjesseF



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 小甜饼





	漫展梗（情人节贺文）

漫展梗～

真的是流水账啦写的不好急忙赶出来的……太太不要嫌弃才好！ @東京塗鴉-總裁蟲/加菲蟲癡漢~歡迎餵食 

ooc属于我

正文：

Peter Parker发誓跟Wade来到这里是他这辈子做过最后悔的决定，看着满屋自己和他的海报还有一大堆的coser，Peter感到深深的绝望。

原本他的恋人Wade说今天想过个好好的情人节，于是让他早点下班来参加一个什么动漫活动，说是给他个大惊喜。

所以他下完班就被Wade拖到了这里，一个不出名的小酒店，Wade蹦蹦跳跳的进去了，Peter穿着没来得及换的西装有些尴尬的站在门口。

门口坐了个小哥，一身运动装带个鸭舌帽，看起来像是监督人员什么的，Peter正要开口就听那位小哥抬头道：“你到底进不进去？”

Peter愣着点了点头，抬腿就要往里走，没想到又被这个小哥拦住了。

“在这里先留下地址。”小哥拉着Peter的胳膊把他拽到了桌子前，上面打开着的本密密麻麻写着许多人的地址。

“为什么要留地址？”Peter到现在还不知道里面到底是干什么的，现在有个人还要自己的地址，Peter很怀疑自己来这里是不是个错误。

“我们到时候会派发礼物送给大家的。”小哥一脸言辞义正。

礼物？Peter想，Wade总是出乎意料，说不定会给自己一个大惊喜，所以顺手留下了两人一块住的公寓地址。

于是Peter穿着一身西装，脸上还挂着可以称之为有些甜蜜的笑容走了进去，现在的他还不知道自己几秒钟之后就想砍掉Wade的脑袋了。

Peter抽着嘴角，看着身边一脸兴奋的Wade，用了全身的力气控制自己的拳头不朝那张红黑面具招呼过去，咬牙问道：“这到底怎么回事？Wade Wilson？”

听到恋人直呼自己全名的Wade不由自主的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，嘿嘿笑着抱住黑着脸的Peter，笑道：“你看，这些全是咱们恋爱的见证者！我费了好大劲装成咱俩的粉丝才打听到这个秘密聚会，你看那边那对，那个蜘蛛侠的屁股是不是很翘！还有这边这对......”

Peter耳根红得能滴出血，睁着一双大眼睛狠狠瞪着正在嘴炮的Wade，终于忍受不住怒气，一拳揍到了那张喋喋不休的面具上。

惹得Wade大叫，Peter索性不管他，气哄哄的走了。

走出酒店，坐在门口的小哥疑惑的看了他一眼，Peter瞪了回去，快步离开了，漫无目的的在街上流荡着。

仔细想想，Wade其实也没做错什么，自己这样丢下他是不是很不好？可Peter一想到那个场景，刚刚退下热度的耳根又红了起来。

于是陪伴了Peter多年的脑内小天使蹦出来说话了：“你不能这样丢下他走，你太冲动了！”

太冲动吗？自己有时候确实很冲动.......这时另一个小恶魔又冒了出来：“可你受不了那些不是吗？”

Peter刚想认同这句话，另一旁的小天使接着开口：“可这是他精心准备的！你逃走了他会伤心的吧！你爱他不是吗？”

是啊，自己爱他，何必因为这点小事生气呢？想通了的Peter转身往回跑去，胜利了的小天使打败了小恶魔，两人都砰的一声消失了。

为了不被门口的小哥认出来，Peter特意换上了蜘蛛侠的衣服，走进酒店时没想到那小哥又看了他一眼。

“仿得很逼真啊兄弟。”

废话，能不逼真吗？Peter在面具下翻了个白眼。

一进去看着满屋的蜘蛛侠和死侍，Peter从未觉得红色原来这么刺眼。

“哇，你看那个coser，制服做的好逼真啊！”

“是啊是啊，条纹都和原版一样呢！”

“嗯嗯刚才有个死侍制服也和真的一样呢！”

敏感的蜘蛛能力让Peter清晰地听到角落里两个盯着自己看的女生的谈话，像是知道Wade的消息，Peter快步朝那两个女孩走了过去。

“啊你们好，”Peter抓了抓脑袋：“请问，你们刚才说的W......啊不，那个制服很逼真的死侍，他现在在哪你们知道吗？”

“诶？你们两个是一对吗？走散了吗？”其中一个金发女孩说道：“他好像往外面走了。”

“啊啊！他回来了！”另一个女孩指着门口突然出现的红衣男人，Peter顺着方向看去，一眼就认出了那是出门找自己却没找到的Wade。

没等Peter说什么，那个戴着面具的男人就发现了自己，蹭蹭蹭的走了过来，Peter惊讶的任由Wade抱住自己，男人健硕的臂膀就这样把自己牢牢抱住，勒得Peter发疼。

男人有些沙哑的声音隔着面具传到Peter耳朵里：“我以为我找不到你了，Pete.”

看到Wade这个样子，Peter不由得想到两人刚在一起的时候，wade总是没有安全感，对自己患得患失的，有一次Peter开会要迟到了，wade还在睡懒觉，Peter没有叫醒他，留了张字条就走了。

结果Wade醒来以为自己离开他了，字条Wade也没有找到，等Peter开完会回来一进屋子，发现满屋都是血，吓得Peter腿都软了。

一进来，Wade正坐在沙发上发呆，Peter快步走了过去，看到Wade身边的手枪和子弹，就明白怎么回事了，Peter不管沙发上的血迹坐在了Wade旁边，问道：“你又自杀了？”

“Pete！哥的Pete回来了！”Wade像是终于回过了神，一把抱住了Peter，也是像如今这样勒得Peter生疼。

“哥以为你走了，哥以为你不要哥了！哥找不到你脑袋就嗡嗡的疼，只有死过去才不疼，所以哥就......”Wade这样在Peter耳边说，没等他说完Peter就接道：“我不会离开你的，Wade，以后不要害怕了，我今天就是去开个会。”

从那以后Peter干什么都会告诉Wade，几年过去了Wade终于不会像以前那样了，而现在他又让Wade难过了，Peter不禁有些愧疚感。

感动之余，Peter突然听到相机咔嚓咔嚓的声音，扭头一看，那两个女生正在连拍他们，Peter刚刚升起的一丝愧疚之情也没了。

“啊抱歉，因为画面真的太美好了，所以忍不住就拍了。”

“能不能请你们换个姿势？”金发女孩道：“合在一起比个心怎么样？”

Peter藏在面具下的嘴角抽搐着，刚想反对，就听Wade在一边低声说道：“不想暴露身份咱们就应该合作，不然他们会怀疑哦！”

无奈之下，Peter只好应了女孩的话，当俩女孩终于拍够了，Peter表示心很累了。

当两人回到家的时候已经很晚了，Peter一进屋摘下面罩就瘫倒在床上，Wade不要脸的凑过去，结果意外地发现了他的小男孩的脸红得像个小苹果。

“嘿，哥的宝贝，情人节快乐！”Peter一把推开了凑过来的Wade，等脸上的红晕慢慢退下去之后才转过头对Wade说：“我今天很开心，Wade。”

“我知道你想让我开心准备了很多，谢谢你，Wade。”青年的笑晃得男人眼睛有些发酸，仿佛透过这个笑看到了多年前的那个少年。

他真的是一点都没变，Wade想。

“哥也很开心！咱们来做更开心的事吧！”没等Peter反应过来，Wade一把推倒了刚刚做起来的Peter。

“喂！Wade！别乱摸啊！”

两个人折腾了一夜，Peter第二天一早醒来，发现身边空荡荡的，扭头看到了Wade留给他的字条。

‘哥去执行任务啦，要养活小pete！XD’

Peter看着男人凌乱的字体，嘴角勾起了笑，既然要养我，那今天我就不上班了吧。

任性的总裁往公司打了个电话，去冰箱拿了盒牛奶喝了起来。

“来了！”听到敲门声，Peter放下牛奶，打开门一看，发现是个快递小哥。

“您好，这是您的快递，请签收。”快递小哥递给Peter一个包装起来的盒子。

Peter收好，关上门，打开一看，里面赫然是一本同人杂志！

封面竟然就是昨天他们抱在一起的照片！这也做得太块了吧！

标题：贱虫历史性的跨越？！沸腾！禁忌之恋！

Peter捂着昨晚被做的发酸的腰，一下把杂志甩在地上！

去你的Wade！我一点也不开心了！

在外执行任务的Wade突然打了个喷嚏，啊天冷了，回家该让Pete加衣服了。

提前祝大家情人节快乐！！！


End file.
